A conventional coil spring manufacturing machine includes a wire processing space, which is a space where a wire is processed to form a coil spring, in the front wall of a housing, and a wire feeding unit having at least one pair of wire feeding rollers for feeding the wire frontward into the wire processing space from the rear side of the housing of the manufacturing machine. The wire fed into the wire processing space is bent with a bending die mounted on at least one shaping tool mounting member which is capable of advancing into and retreating from the wire processing space.
One or a plurality of shaping tool mounting members are placed in a direction crossing the wire running direction in the wire passage at a substantially right angle, and each shaping tool mounting member is provided with a motor as a drive source, or a power transmitting mechanism. It is possible to manufacture a coil spring with desired shape followed by controlling the rotation of the motor, and setting the locations of one or a plurality of shaping tool mounting members and the bending die.
The wire feeding unit disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-028436 is mounted on a left-right movable base provided to be capable of moving in the left-right direction, and the left-right movable base is attached movably to a vertically movable base provided to be capable of moving in the vertical direction. The vertically movable base is movably attached to a front-rear movable base provided to be capable of moving in the front-rear direction. It is thus possible to three-dimensionally change the relative positions of the wire feeding unit and the shaping tool mounting member in the wire processing space.